


Mission: Cheering Kenma up!

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Boys Being Boys, Competition, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kenma week 2018, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, OT4 Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma is down because of the weather. Kuroo, just like the good friend he is, wants to cheer him up, so he invites the two people whom he thinks would be the best in it.





	Mission: Cheering Kenma up!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Video games.

The sky was grey and Kenma curled up into a tight ball under his covers. He hated that kind of weather. It made him frustrated and he did not want to do anything, but sleep. Thanks god, it was weekend, so he did not have neither school, nor volleyball practice.

However, his plans of staying in bed whole day and sleeping through the cloudy weather were crushed by voices nearing his room. His door burst open – like always – and Kuroo stepped in with two other people behind him.

”You were right, he is asleep!” Kenma heard Bokuto’s voice and felt a hard thug on the sheets. He groaned and grabbed them with both of his hands.

”Bokuto-san, leave him alone!” Akaashi said. ”Not everyone is as energetic and annoying as you.”

”Akaashi! You are so cruel!” Bokuto whined, sitting down to the ground.

Kenma heard as Kuroo walked to the TV which was across his bed and turned it on and his x-box as well. He groaned again, pulling his covers further on.

”What would you like to play with, Bokuto?” Kuroo asked his friend, running through Kenma’s games.

”What do you say to Nascar?” Bokuto asked back, already rubbing his hands together. Kuroo sucked in car racing games.

Akaashi only sighed and took down a random book from Kenma’s bookshelf. He knew his friend would not mind. He sat down to the ground and leaned against the edge of Kenma’s bed. He took out a box of pockey from his bag and put one into his mouth.

”Hey! I want one too!” Bokuto exclaimed, reaching out for the box. 

At first Akaashi pulled it away from him in every moment when it looked like he would finally reach it, but then he realized it was too much trouble and gave it to him eventually.

”Are you prepared for humiliating loss?” Kuroo asked, pushing the console into Bokuto’s hand. He only got a smirk as an answer.

 

Of course, within an hour, it turned out that Kuroo truly sucked in those kinds of games. Bokuto had already won more than 20 rounds and was hyped up. Kuroo threw his head back, groaning.

”Kenma, help me! What am I doing wrong?!” He asked, playing with the few blond locks that could be seen. Kenma flinched, pulling the covers completely over his head. Kuroo sighed in defeat.

”You have to practice more. Maybe 18 hours a day,” Kenma mumbled, his voice being muffled by the sheets. In the next moment, he deeply regretted opening his stupid mouth.

”He IS awake!” Bokuto said happily, jumping on the top of him. ”Come on, Kenma! Come out of your cocoon!” He tried to pull the covers down once again, but when it did not work a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

”Bokuto-san, don’t you-” Akaashi started on a warning voice, but it was too late. Bokuto raised his hands up and started tickling Kenma mercilessly. Akaashi rolled his eyes. ’Why do I even bother?’

The attack was sudden. Kenma’s breath was caught in his lungs before he burst out in hysterical laughter, trying to wriggle out of Bokuto’s gasp with no avail. He rolled to his left, feeling as he fell down from his bed. He lay closer to the edge than he thought he did.

Fortunately, instead of meeting with the ground, he landed in two arms. The covers were pulled back from his face and he met with a grinning Kuroo. His own face was still red, small giggles leaving his lips. Kuroo rubbed their noses together, then turned to the others in the room.

”See? We cheered him up!”


End file.
